Security systems covering a physical area such as a warehouse, school or office park may range greatly in coverage, robustness, and the technology employed. Since security breaches may tend to arise infrequently, such issues are usually only visited when unforeseen anomalies occur, thus allowing security artifacts to blend in to the status quo. Modern conventional security systems typically employ an array of video monitors coupled with perimeter detection devices such as door/window detectors and motion sensors. More sophisticated systems employ selective entry controls requiring a pass card or number code for entry. Nonetheless, typical day-to-day operations often do not call for an affirmative response by the security system in place. One of the factors affecting security installation robustness is that adequacy of an installation may never be considered until an adverse situation develops.
Nonetheless, modern availability of security resources and assets, as well as heightened public awareness of physical security breaches, have placed a burden on businesses, governments, educational institutions and other property owners to maintain some level of security within an area that they oversee and/or maintain. Modern media attention and the litigious nature of modern society have increased the liability of failure to adequately maintain at least a minimum level of security in the event that personal injury or property damage results from an intrusion, breach, or other incident such as fire or hazmat spill. Accordingly, it is commonplace for a security installation to be provided for any common area in which people congregate, such as businesses, schools, transportation systems, government facilities and universities, as well as common access and single owner residential facilities.
A particular area such as a school campus, institution, building, or collection thereof, may be therefore be protected by a security installation—an arrangement of surveillance and restriction devices electronically connected and may be operated by dedicated security personnel. Such a security installation, including features such as video monitors, remote door locks, mechanical gates, motion and other sensors and RFID tags for identifying and tracking people and objects, may be selected for a particular area, facility, building or campus for providing security and intrusion detection for those within.